Leila Omar
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- |- |- |- ! Species | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Affiliation | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The daughter of the Emperor's Blade, Leila Omar fled the Velconum Empire with her mother in order to pursue a more peaceful life. Despite living in poverty for many years, she was ultimately inspired by her uncle, the renowned Captain Abdullah Omar, and became a successful commander in the Irini and New Atlantean navy, eventually as Captain Zemuk's first officer. Leila also has mysterious connections to Department 64. Biography Born to Private Amir Omar, Leila had a relatively normal life until her father joined the Velconum Empire. In order to escape the empire, which her mother greatly despised, she took her daughter and fled across the galaxy, eventually taking refuge on Kemper Havel, a Strebosian Rebel planet. The two lived a very harsh life in the slums of the planet. They had connections to the rebels, and after her mother died of disease, Leila was brought up by the rebellion, where she learned to fight and pilot small shuttles and fighters. She did not hate the Velconum like her mother and the rebels did, but she still wanted to destroy them to do some good to the world. She constantly received news of her father's exploits. However, one day, the news broadcasted that the Emperor's Blade was killed in battle. Soon afterwards, another Omar began to appear in the news; her uncle, Commander (now Fleet Admiral) Abdullah Omar. Learning of his journies across the galaxy inspired her to join the navy and do what she had always wanted to do: to make a difference. Leila demonstrated herself as an effective starship commander and easily passed the Irini naval training (which practically everyone could pass). Her talents allowed her to speed up through the ranks, becoming a commander by the time the New Atlantis navy was formed. She was assigned as first officer to the NAS Invictus, under Captain Shafi Zemuk. Personality Leila is a brave and determined individual, never afraid to stand up and fight for what she believes. Although she is very obedient and easily takes commands, she always voices her opinion if it differs from her superiors. This makes her a fine first officer, whose role includes advising the captain on other options. At times, she can also be very protective. Skills Leila Omar is a great fighter. Leila has a very aggressive fighting stance, like her father. Although not as talented as her father was, years of training under the Strebosian Rebels had taught her all the techniques she requires to take down powerful opponents. During her time in the naval academy, she was known as the best fighter of the class. She is not the best marksman, however, she has good aim with non-military grade weaponry due to her time with the rebels. She is also a skilled pilot. She can perform many dangerous maneuvers, and is excellent with fighters. Leila is just as effective in the cockpit of a corvette as any air force member. She is also capable of flying larger ships; her first job in the Irini navy was as a helmsman for a cruiser. Trivia *Leila bears striking resemblance to Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars. *However, she is actually inspired by Miranda Keyes from the Halo franchise. Appearances #Black Hearts: Darkness Rising Category:Characters